moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville - Season 1 Extras
1:01. Pilot * The episode begins with a flashback of when Clark Kent first arrived on Earth. As Kal-El's capsule crashes into a corn field, several meteor fragments rain down on Smallville and cause a great deal of damage to the town. Lana Lang's parents are vaporized by one of the flaming meteors. 1:02. Metamorphosis * Mrs. Arkin - Mother of episode antagonist Greg Arkin, played by Gabrielle Rose. As Greg mutates after his exposure to kryptonite-irradiated insects, he becomes increasingly hostile and murders his own mother. Later, when Clark, Chloe and Pete investigate Greg's house, they find Mrs. Arkin's desiccated body encased in webbing on the wall of her son's room. Apparently Greg had consumed her bodily fluids. 1:04. X-Rays * Rose Greer - Mother of Tina Greer, portrayed by Beverly Breuer. After discovering that her shapeshifting daughter robbed a bank, she demands that Tina return the stolen cash. Mother and daughter struggle over the bag of cash at the top of the staircase and Tina inadvertently shoves her mother, who falls down the stairs and breaks her neck. 1:05. Cool * Jenna Barnum - A Smallville High School student portrayed by Tania Saulnier. Her ex-boyfriend Sean Kelvin, who had gained the ability to absorb heat after falling into a frozen lake filled with kryptonite fragments, entered Jenna's home and attacked her in the shower. He absorbed all the heat from her body and killed her, dropping her frozen corpse to the floor which shattered to pieces. 1:06. Hourglass * Harry Volk's motorized wheelchair falls into the retirement home pond which is filled with kryptonite meteor fragments. The electrical surge from the wheelchair electrifies the pond, killing all the fish inside. * Jim Gage - A Smallville resident portrayed by Alf Humphreys. He was the son of one of the jurors who had originally found Harry Volk guilty of murder in 1945. After cutting the power line to Gage's home, the rejuvenated Harry appeared disguised as an electrician and was invited in. Harry then murdered Jim by strangling him with piano wire. The murder isn't shown on-screen. * Harry's age-reversal wears off and he finds himself back at the retirement home. After realising what caused the age reversal the first time, he intentionally rolls his wheelchair into the pond again, no doubt killing most of the fish with the chair's electric motor. 1:07. Craving * While driving at night through heavy rain, Jodi Melville accidentally hits a deer. Having drank homemade smoothies mixed with kryptonite granules, her metabolism has become hyper-accelerated to the point where she is constantly hungry. She gets out of her car to inspect the dead deer, and her jaw distends as she kneels down to devour the deer. 1:08. Jitters * At night, Earl Jenkins visits LuthorCorp Headquarters in Metropolis and asks the janitor in the foyer to let him see Lionel Luthor. In a state of desperation, Earl grabs the janitor as he goes into a violent seizure. He shakes so rapidly that he accidentally breaks the janitor's neck. 1:09. Rogue * After witnessing Clark use his powers, corrupt Metropolis cop Sam Phelan tries to blackmail Clark into retrieving some confidential files on him from Internal Affairs. Clark gets the files but also tells the police, leaving Phelan alone at the crime scene. In retaliation, Phelan frames Jonathan Kent for murder; he shoots a Metropolis police detective, leaves the body in the Kents' barn and plants his gun under the seat of Jonathan's truck. 1:14. Zero * Clark and Jonathan discover that their entire herd of cattle has died. Several canisters of toxic waste are discovered near the field which had leaked and contaminated the soil. 1:15. Nicodemus * James Beels - A lowly LuthorCorp worker played by Bill Mondy. After stealing a dangerous Nicodemus flower in Dr. Hamilton's lab, he is infected by its pollen. Whilst driving and talking on his cellphone, the pollen affects his behaviour and he becomes unstable, crashing his car as he furiously swerves around a truck in front of him. Jonathan Kent pulls Beels from his car and takes him to hospital, but Beels slips into a coma and dies the following day. 1:16. Stray * Criminal couple James Gibson and Debra Burch break into a pawn shop after their stepson Ryan James telepathically gleans the safe combination from the pawnbroker. James shoots the broker while Ryan watches through the window. * Ryan runs into a bowling alley to escape from his evil stepfather. A man steps out of the door to take out some garbage and sees James walking after Ryan carrying a shotgun. James shoots the garbage man. 1:17. Reaper * After Tyler Randall is shoved out a 20-foot window while struggling with hospital orderlies, his body is then taken to the morgue. Before the mortician can examine him, Tyler suddenly wakes up and grabs the mortician's arm. The mortician dies as his body suddenly crumbles to ash upon Tyler's touch. * Tyler visits the home of elderly woman Birdy Sikes (played by Sheila Moore) who is suffering from constant pain. Using his ability for tactile disintegration, Tyler grants Mrs. Sikes a peaceful death, touching her hand and causing her to crumble to dust. * When Tyler entered Mrs. Sikes' home, he also killed her dog Pepper just to stop him barking. * Hank Pond - The owner of Mobile Meals, portrayed by Ralph Alderman. After Tyler accidentally disintegrates a crate full of vegetables in front of Martha, he tries to run but Hank grabs a hold of him. Hank dooms himself by touching Tyler's bare skin as he immediately disintegrates. Category:TV Deaths Category:Smallville Category:Extras